Enough! Background Story and thoughts
by InTheHeightsGeek
Summary: This is the background story of the song Enough! from the perspective of the various members of the Rossario family.
1. Chapter 1- Dinner

I think that the song Enough and the events leading up to it are really underratted. This is my interpritation of what happens before hand.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this because I am not Lin Manuel-Miranda (sadly)

* * *

Chapter 1

Dinner

Dinner at the Rosario's house. Such a joyous occasion. Everyone was so intent on celebrating Nina in her huge accomplishments at college. It seemed like the whole barrio had come to the fiesta. Nina was there (obviously) as were her parents and Abuela Claudia, Vanessa, Usnavi, and Benny. Benny was the only one who really mattered to Nina. Over this winter break, time and time again she had found herself running back to Benny, sweet Benny. Even when she got mad he would comfort him and remind her of just why she had come running to him in the first place. Nina was so excited to go to the club with him; after all of these years of silent crush and gentle friendships, she was ready to know him on a deeper level. However, She knew that between her and this love she so longed for was the talk to her parents. Everyone looked so cheerful at one table. They were so happy for her, how could she tell them that she had dropped out?

After everyone had finally finished eating, she knew that it was time to tell them. She took a deep breath and stood up from that table. "I dropped out of college" she murmured. "WHAT!?" Both of her parents screamed. They seemed to think that they were dreaming. Just waiting for her to tell them that it was just a joke, just some little thing which she was doing to mess with them. Nina couldn't say that. She couldn't lie. "Nina! We have always been here for you! You know we would have helped to pay for the rest of college"

"I'm sorry, but I had to work two jobs. I didn't have enough time to study, not enough times to work on my homework, and eventually the scholarships expired once my grades got to a certain point."

Usnavi shot a look at Vanessa who nodded "Uh... maybe we should leave now... let you guys work this out." Usnavi said

"Maybe you should," Nina murmured as they stepped out of the door arms wrapped around each other.

"We will support you Nina. No matter what," Camilla said

"We will have to sell the dispatch, but we will." Kevin agreed.

"But... will that put me out of a job?" Benny asked starting to feel his heart race. Out of a job? Not Benny

"I'm sorry Benny but we must for our dear Nina"

Benny raced out of the door uncertain of where he was heading but he was sure he must be out of there.

Nina saw Benny leave and ran out to find him. She ran after him until he finally stopped and stepped inside the club. She followed him, uncertain of what to do but certain that she couldn't let a deep love like that go.


	2. Chapter 2 - The ClubBlackout

Chapter 2

The Club/The Blackout

Nina and Benny were in the club but she found that if she would get within about a ten foot radius he would go to the restroom or go get a drink. Nina contented herself by dancing with other nice guys, but she knew that she would have to face Benny before long. She finally walked up to him.

"Benny, can we take a walk outside"

"And there she is"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"They let you win Yo this is the girl who cost us our jobs today!"

"I'm gonna make it right"

"A toast to the end of all I know"

"You've had enough"

"Says the girl who has it all"

"That's not fair!"

"So why don't you run home to Daddy? He loves to remind me that I'll never be good enough for your family. For you."

"You don't know me"

"For you"

"I thought you were different."

Benny ran back to get another drink. He's just drunk, he doesn't mean it. She just kept on reminding herself. just let him calm down. She danced some more thinking about why. Her anger kept on boiling up bellow. Anger at the son of a bitch who didn't realize that it wasn't her fault. She would have been perfectly content with just staying home and yet her parents were so intent on making her go back. She hated him so much.

And then the lights went off.

She couldn't help but search for him. She loved that stupid son of a bitch. She ran off into the street looking for him. Next thing she knew he was right in front of her and the anger was in her mind.

"Nina there you are"

"I've got to go"

"I'll get you out of here tonight" even though that was all Nina wanted she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"I don't need anything tonight, I can find my way home without you!"

She ran off to go cry. How could she tell him that she loved him after costing him his job? She couldn't. But she had to. She ran off to find him again. next thing she knew he was in front of her. She couldn't say anything so she just pushed her lips to his and let her anger sizzle off as he seemed to relax.

"Here, let's go up to my apartment, it should be a bit calmer up there"

Nina let herself be guided up to his small New York apartment.

"It was my fault that you got fired. I'm gonna make it right. I'll find you a job."

"Listen, I was drunk back at the club, I wasn't your fault and I should have known that"

Nina smiled and kissed him again and again.

"Without the cooler, it's a bit hot." Benny sighed taking his shirt off. He pressed his warm body against hers. She felt him fingering the button on the collar of her dress. she didn't flinch away. She allowed her dress to drop to the floor as she pushed herself deep into his welcoming arms.

They woke up deep in each others arms with a sheet tangled around the mass of loving body weight. Benny stood up and grabbed some jeans and an undershirt off the ground and put them on. Nina woke up and rolled over. Benny threw over an old sweatshirt cutoff and some jeans. She smiled as she smelled the familiar scent of oil and coffee on his clothing. She stepped off onto the fire escape and took a breath. Benny stepped out behind her and wrapped his arms around her small body.

"Are you ready to try again?"

"I think I'm ready..."

"Okay... here we go"


	3. Chapter 3 - Kevin

Chapter 3

Kevin

Kevin can't believe this was happening. One moment his daughter is the talk of the town. The first one who made it out of the barrio. Next thing he knows she says 'Sorry I dropped out' How can this happen? When he was little he was the one who would get out of Puerto Rica finally. He was going to change the world. Then he met Camilla and it became their dream. Nina came along and they knew that she was going to change the world. She was always the best in the barrio. The only one who got strait A's in every class. Everyday she would go to Abuela Claudia and learn about Spanish and her past. She was not only his dream but the whole neighborhoods dream. To Abuela Claudia she was the one who had the education that she had always wanted. To Camilla, she was the one who had the chance to be in this country. To the other students. she was the one who was always had the right answers and would always be right. To him... well she was the one who had supporting parents who would push her all the way.

Was that the problem? Had he held her back from pursuing her dreams? Was he to hard on her? One thing was for sure. He could not just let his daughter run away from the dream of the community. This was for all of them. Sure it was a lot to handle, but Nina was the one who made it out. The one who always made the grade. Next time she came home it would be with good news. They would support their daughter even if it was hard. She would have the opportunity that they all wanted her to have. Nina would make it. She couldn't not make it. She was the neighborhood's dream and they would help her be their estrella. She would make it. This dream could not be pushed off for another generation. Nina must win. She would. He raced off after her to tell her that they would help her. He couldn't find her anywhere. She must be with that Benny guy. He was not the type of guy who his daughter should have been with but chances were that she would find someone else off at college anyways so there was no reason to sweat on that matter.

Nina would succeed and that was that.


	4. Chapter 4 - Camilla

Chapter 4

Camilla

What was happening? Her daughter had been the star of the community until she had dropped out of college, lying to them for months and last thing she saw of her she was running after some guy who was not at all her type. She should be home where they could work this out as a family. She had tried to discuss it with her husband but then he had just gotten mad and rushed out to 'get some fresh air'. Psh. No way that that was true. He thought that it was his fault. He always thought that things were his fault even if they weren't. He should be here with her to work through it. Her family was spread out who knew where in the huge community. Where were they!? They needed to work through it as a family. Her husband walked in still steaming. "Camilla, she is going to go back to college. She must"

"Kevin, we have to talk to her about it"

"This isn't her disision! The community needs her!"

"It's her life! She needs to be part of it!"

Then her daughter walked in with that Benny. Augh! Wrong timing. They needed to talk as a family! Although... could Benny become part of the family?

"Nina? Where have you been?" She asked softly

"I know I could have called" Nina muttered

"Answer your mother! Where were you!"

"Hey boss... Ms. Rossario, can I have a minute" Benny said... Wrong timing once again!

"It's okay Dad..."

"It's very hard to know what you see in him." Kevin said to his daughter. His anger was welling up and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hear him now!"

"Actually no. I'll say this nicely. Please stay away from my daughter."

"Sir! I've worked here since I was practically a kid! Do you think that I..."

"Do you think your anywhere close to her level?"

"Kevin calmate!" The last thing they needed was a fight. And yet one was coming.

"I thought you how to drive! I thought you how to tie a goddamn tie!"

"Yea and now I tie the same ones around my collar as you. We're not that different!"

"You know nothing about our culture!"

"Kevin Calmate!"

"You will never be a part of this family! Intiendes!?"

"Yea. Yea. Loud and clear."

"Benny?"

"Why bother learning the language? They still don't hear you!"

"Are you trying to shame me?"

"Yes Dad that's exactly what I'm trying to do." This is not the time for sarcasm!

"Well congratulations! You succeed!"

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you!"

"You succeed!"

"Oh my God enough! Now you listen to me!"

"Mom!"

"Carajo I said enough! I'm sick of all this fighting!"

"Camilla!"

"Ah Papa Enough! I think you've said enough. Now listen to what I say. What I say goes. Papi you pushed us all the way"

"I'm trying to"

"I don't want to hear it. We make decisions as a family. And throwing Benny out like that! You sound just like your father. We both know what a son of a bitch he was. You think it all comes down to you!"

"Cami lets talk about it"

"No no no no no! No no no no no! No you don't when you have a problem you come home you don't go off and make matters worse on your own. One day your gonna come back home and your not gonna find me waiting any more."

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right your sorry. So you stayed out all night?"

"Mom?"

"I'm talking now. You scared us half to death! You know that right!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me. You save it for your father."

"What?"

"Look at your father. He doesn't sleep when your gone. He's spent his whole life to help you go farther and he can't admit when he's wrong. Now who does that remind you of? You two deserve each other. Four months you lied to us, what did we do to make you think we wouldn't do anything and everything for you? When you have a problem you come home! You don't run off and hide from your family all alone. You hear me!? Leave Benny. Take Benny. It doesn't make any difference as long as you come home."

"Camilla"

"No no no no no! Enough lying enough screaming! I'm done trying and I'm leaving it up to you. It's up to you! I'll see you both back home! Enough!"


End file.
